


I Remember

by Gigi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is two different visions because I am not sure which one I like better. Jack/Owen fanart VERY Work safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v82/Jehara/?action=view&current=OwenslashJack.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v82/Jehara/?action=view&current=jackowneaslhcopy.jpg)

Let me know which one is better?


End file.
